Private datacenters have typically been provisioned to accommodate projected peak resource demand, with that peak increasing every year. The hybrid cloud model, in which off-premise resources can be purchased to extend the enterprise datacenter, promises to reduce the continued growth in capital expenses needed to fully accommodate peak resource demand. One of the concerns with the hybrid cloud model is the scheduling of resources for workloads among enterprise datacenter resources and cloud resources. Enterprise datacenter resources typically have a sunk-cost, whereas cloud resources typically must be purchased as they are used. Pricing for cloud resources can be complex, depending on time of day, congestion, and the like. Furthermore, some workloads may be restricted from being deployed to public cloud resources, requiring the use of enterprise or private cloud resources. As such, it can be difficult for an administrator to manage deployment of workloads between enterprise datacenter resources and cloud resources in a hybrid cloud environment.